Battle of the School Supplies Wiki:Rules
As long as the rules are well understood by the users, this wiki will remain safe, peaceful and organized. This is the reason we have rules. Any violations will result in punishments depending on the severity of the violation, as well as the user's past accords. Breaking any rule (either the first or second time) will prompt a staff member to leave a warning on your talk page. Warnings cannot be negotiated with, but they can be appealed. Different staff members have different styles of moderation, so don't always expect a second offense to only yield another warning. Circumstances exist in which a staff member is prompted to skip warnings and immediately block the user. In most cases, this approach is restricted to troll and vandalism-only accounts. However, everything works on a case-by-case basis. A third approach exists to being blocked. Breaking numerous (the limit is usually three) similar rules can still get you blocked. "Similar" here is defined by two categories: destructive and disruptive. Destructive rule breaks affect pages, while disruptive rule breaks affect the community and its users. The length of a block derived from similarity varies with no real established time. Any warning or block can be appealed. While warnings can be confronted on a staff's talk page, blocks can only be appealed on your talk page. Providing an understandable reason or apology will result in a shortened or removed block length most of the time. However, staff members hold the ability to deny and discuss any appeal. While not a rule, check the manual of style before you edit. Feel free to discuss about the rules on the talk page. Don't vandalize. Vandalism greatly damages pages' developments, and we are more than welcome to revert any vandalism and take actions against anyone that vandalizes or encourages it. Userpages (ie, profile pages) are off-limits to any editors aside from the home user, unless explicitly stated otherwise by the user. Don't post adult content into this wiki. This wiki is meant to be read by people of all ages. Bomb threats, drug use, gore, and pornography will not be tolerated. Any imagery or artwork whose main purpose is to sexually arouse will be treated as pornography. Under these conditions, fetish art is not allowed. Don't start or be involved in edit wars. We want the community to get along with each other. Edit warring is when 2 or more users are undoing each other's edits. To prevent one, just simply report the situation to an active administrator and just wait for them to sort it out. Pages suffering from edit wars may end up being locked for a short period of time. Don't add and/or create fanon materials to articles. Fanon material is defined as anything not produced by the creators or the show itself, such as fan art. You can, however, add fanon contents on the fan page, your blog posts, user pages, or the articles' comment sections. Don't spam. Spam is harmful and will flood the wiki activity. Spamming also makes it hard to view other contributions made on the wiki. Don't use profanity. Profanity is rather disrespectful on this wiki, and you may be blocked as a consequence. Don't abuse multiple accounts (sockpuppets). While blocked, this will extend the length of your block. The mass use of sockpuppets can even cause your block to be extended indefinitely. However for unblocked users, sockpuppets are allowed under heavy stipulations. Every system of socks must have an established main account. Any socks, for any purpose, must be linked to on the user's main account. Every sock must also link back to the main account. Whenever any account is blocked, every sock is blocked indefinitely. I'm done